The Forgotten
by AsunaDreamer
Summary: What would have happened had the group discovered they were not the only digidestined roaming the digital world? Would their story change? Would their foes? Slightly AU. (Follows the story of adventure 01 with some changes)
1. Enter The Digital World

**A/N - I've always loved digimon ever since it first aired and I've had numerous ideas float through my head yet never enough to follow them through. So this will be my version of adventure 01 with some differences and an extended cast. E.G. The characters being slightly older, Kari being there from the start etc. Anywhom enough about that. Time to get on with the show. Hope you enjoy.**

Summercamp. A place of undisputed enjoyment, never ending fun and complete freedom from the ever observant eyes of both parents and the teachers whom took guardianship during each school term. It was those few facts that ensured most students went along for the ride even those whose studies were the top of their agender. The result of that being a large mix match of students using every ounce of their vocal range to fill the camp with laughter while speeding along the green landscape that their tents resided. Normally such a large class would warrant a fair amount of teachers however due to budget cuts and a spout of illness among the faculty only six had joined, each having around sixty children to look after. It was save to say that the children were running the show.

Due to such a shortage of adults the children were required to stay in groups of around seven to ten apparently for safety reasons though of course in truth it made their guardians jobs much easier too. To that effect eight children found themselves by a small wooden cabin which over looked the camp. Two children stood in the doorway the older male staring through a small telescope that had been gifted by his father on his fourteenth birthday just a few weeks before. Tai was a boy who would fight for what he believed in no matter the odds nor who his opponent was. The other meanwhile tugged on his sleeve her face forced into a smile of innocence belonging to none other than Tai's younger sister Kari who at that point was eleven and in the words of his mother an angel. She was the type of girl who would find an injured animal and take it home to care for. With a sigh he handed his device over Kari gleefully snatching it much to the amusement of another female a few feet away.

The culprit being Sora who stood awkwardly with her hands in her back pockets head tilted to the side. She was for the lack of a better word a tomboy enjoying mostly soccer which her mother still forbid her to join the team of even at fourteen years of age. Stereotypically Tai assumed that tomboys were quite boyish hence the name but Sora, he thought Sora was beautiful. Feeling his face twist into a grin he stuck his tongue out to try and cover his response in which Sora followed with a hand movement that Kari had yet to understand but knew by her brothers increasingly red face that it wasn't a friendly one. The two girls laughed as if on cue no words being exchanged at they stood side by side creating a sort of triangle with Tai at the tip.

Only seconds passed before another child ran through the group. TK mouthed a sorry as he pushed past the trio his blonde hair swaying slightly with his movement against the wind. A hand brushed the back of his top only missing by millimeters earning a cheer from TK and a grunt from the older male who was trying to grab him which turned out to be his brother Matt the two sharing the same ages as Kari and Tai respectively. While only fourteen Matt was classed as the coolest member of his year group mainly due to his part time membership of a band which he'd been apart of for around seven months. TK on the otherhand was like Kari a sweet kid whom tried to see the good in others even when others had lost all hope. Matt said he was gullible TK liked to think he was keeping a positive outlook. Either way the two were more concerned in that moment with their game of tag. It was apparent Matt was it.

Kari watched in mild amusement her gaze following the two to a small tree a couple of meters away where a young boy sat cross legged with his back against the oak a laptop situated on his lap. His fingers tapped along the keys as if he was playing an instrument seemingly working as if they had a mind of their own. Their owner if Kari remembered correctly was called Izzy. A somewhat self taught computer whiz whose intelligence exceeded those years above him with Izzy being a year younger than Tai. That said he was more of the loner type whether through choice or fear she wasn't sure yet he seemed polite enough. Ironically the only other member of the group who was the same age as him couldn't be more different. Her name was Mimi and unlike Izzy she didn't shy from anyone. She made it her purpose to talk and to continue to talk until she ran out of oxygen which unfortunately for most she seemed to have an endless supply of. The only thing she could never be called was a liar. Mimi had a tendency to say exactly how she was feeling or what she thought whether or not it was the right thing to say. She was never purposefully mean just honest.

Mimi at that point in time was talking to Joe whom was the oldest of the group at fifteen however being the oldest didn't mean he was the most fearless. Joe was practically a walking bucket of nerves who while reliable needed to learn to have fun. He'd packed food, bandages, gloves, bug spray and various other much needed equipment yet thought nothing of bringing a ball or a console to play instead bringing his school books so that he could continue to study. Joe so far during the visit had studied for seven hours a day hence his disapproving glare at the oblivious still talking Mimi who stood directly in the way of his text books that he'd only studied for three hours that morning.

"But I didn't say she looked bad just that the dress looked awful in the light." she exclaimed with a pout ignoring Joe's annoyance as she waited for an answer.

"Mimi I don't know why you think I would know about dresses. I need to study. We have finals when we get back. Do you know how much rides on our finals? If I fail I might have to join the circus."

"I like the circus. It's so colourful."

"Colourful? It's colourful? I don't want to join the circus I want to be a doctor."

"Then be a doctor."

"I can't just be a doctor. There's courses and studies and exams and finals that you are in the way of me learning." he stuttered becoming increasingly frustrated as more time passed yet the only reaction he got out of Mimi was a shrug before she walked towards Sora who was the only one who fully listened to her stories even if she didn't understand a word she said at times.

"Guys look!" yelled TK who had stopped so suddenly Matt collided into the back of him sending them both colliding to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry." the older sibling muttered forcing himself back to his feet jumping as a snowflake drifted across his neck. "Whoa it's snowing."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you sent me flying."

"Its snowing in July?" Sora asked clearly confused along with the rest of the group who had automatically grouped together minus one each in awe as snow flurried around their small forms followed by a series of lights which illuminated the sky above them.

"The connection is gone. Impossible." Izzy muttered tapping his laptop key somehow unaware of the event around him.

"Um Izzy you might wanna look up." Tai suggested pointing as he spoke.

"I should have packed a thicker jumper." Joe stated teeth chattering. "I'm going to catch a cold or worse frostbite. That can cause a lost limb you know."

"Joe I think your going to be fine." Matt soothed with a grin holding in his laughter.

"Is that the Aurora thing?" Kari asked raising an eyebrow at Tai who shook his head showing that he didn't have an idea.

"Fascinating. You mean Aurora Borealis?" Izzy began.

"The northern lights right?" Mimi added scratching the top of her head in thought. The movement being more for dramatic effect than any true purpose.

"Yes that is it's common name but no we are too far south." he finished placing his laptop into his backpack which hung tightly to him thanks to two straps one on each shoulder.

"Look out!" shouted Sora diving into Mimi to place her out of harms way.

Eight lights began to outgrow the rest until they fell directly towards the children who attempted to shield themselves from the blast, Tai and Matt covered their younger siblings with their own bodies though thankfully suffered no harm, Sora had of cause dived Mimi out of the way and Joe had curdled up into a ball while Izzy had watched the event uphold as if watching fireworks. A small layer of fog dispersed at their feet as the group of eight regained their composure quickly checking that they were all safe. The scene was motionless like a still image had been taken and caused all of them to freeze into place. Though somewhat peaceful Izzy was the first to break the silence.

"Meteors." he muttered shaking his head at Tai whom could practically see the young male's brain gearing into action. That was until the same eight stars that had fallen levitated in front of each member of the group albeit a lot smaller than they had been when initially falling. "Okay so they're not meteors."

"What are they?" asked Sora who felt herself taking the had been star which now looked like a handheld device into her palms like she had no control over her body.

"My guess some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." the intelligent male answered absentmindedly.

"Aliens. It's aliens." Joe gasped biting his bottom lip.

"Be careful they might be hot." Matt stated stretching out his arm to stop TK from grabbing the device in front of him.

"It's cold." Mimi said having already picked her own device and was twisting it over repeatedly in her hand while Tai hit the back of his with his palm and an annoyed expression.

"Tai what's that?" asked Kari her voice becoming louder as a giant wave seemingly appeared from thin air covering the group in a thin layer of water that sucked them into what could only be described as a vortex with millions of different shades of light illuminating the waves which had entrapped them. Only Mimi spoke with the rest of the group screaming in fear. "I should of gone to cheerleading camp."

Darkness enveloped them with only the sound of their own hearts beating against their chests along with the wind rushing past them causing their ears to pop. Their heads began to pound as if something had crawled inside and had begun to strike with an iron hammer against the top of their skulls. It wasn't clear which child fainted first nor did it matter for in just four and a half seconds they had all succumbed to the pain. Their lifeless bodies began to fall quicker towards the other world. A world that they would soon be tasked in saving. One that if they failed would be destroyed.

It was unclear how long Tai had been unconscious for as he began to wake his whole body feeling as if he'd been hit by a truck. A term his dad had taught him. He wondered if that was what his dad had felt like when he'd returned from the bar a year or so before falling over the dining table and ending up asleep on the floor. Tai assumed it must be the case for his dad had never visited the bar again. Ignoring the ache in his legs the young male managed to force his eyes open upon hearing a voice calling out his name. At first he assumed it was Kari yet upon becoming more responsive he realized that yes the voice was high but it belonged to a male. The thought that the voice didn't belong to another human however never even crossed his mind.

Eyes snapping open he soon discovered a clear blue sky above him followed by a series of trees that he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. With a confused raised brow Tai went to push himself into a seated position only to notice a slight pressure on his chest. Glancing down he noticed a small round light pinkish object bouncing up his body a toothy grin etched across its face which considering was its whole body appeared much larger than Tai had been accustomed to. In one swift panicked motion the teenager threw himself backwards until his back was met with a tree his elbow hitting its trunk with a fairly loud thud. The creature bounced a couple of times as it was knocked to the ground however appeared unhurt as it returned to Tai's side its grin still present.

"Tai you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your partner. I'm Koromon."

"A talking head. I'm talking to a talking head. This is the camp food. I'm never eating it again."

"I'm a digimon not a head. I've been waiting for you."

"What do you mean waiting for me?"

"Hey Tai is that you?" another voice sounded through some scenery to the left. A voice that thankfully Tai knew.

"Izzy? That you?"

"It's me and I have this pink thing following me everywhere." the newcomer explained revealing himself as he pushed past a series of oversized leaves with a small pink blob like creature hot on his heels. "This vegetation is also quite fascinating."

"Huh you got one too."

"My friends call me Motimon. Well actually everybody does. Nice to meet you."

"I believe those digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form."

"You think? Weird."

"Things can be a bit strange in the digital world." Korormon exclaimed joining Motimon who was slowly drifting across the earth.

"Where is that?" Tai wondered.

"Where isn't important. What is it?" Izzy corrected him scanning his brain for any records of a digital world though came up blank.

Muttering to himself Izzy began to pace clearly being absorbed into his own thought processes. With no other one around Tai whom could offer a solution besides the two strange creatures he decided to do the next best thing and find out just how far away from camp they were. With a grunt he began to climb the same try he'd knocked his elbow against earlier at least knowing that it was built of hard wood. Although an easy climb it took Tai more than five minutes to reach the highest point he could in order to get a clear view of all surrounding areas. He had thought he's had his fair amount of surprises for one day and yet someone else had other ideas as he was met with the sea surrounding the land he was on along with a large mountain area that looked straight from a horror film. With a gulp he realized that he wasn't near camp anymore. In fact it looked like he was on an island.

Continuing to stare through the telescope Tai was startled as Koromon gleefully broadcasted his arrival but no longer scared the young boy. On the contrary his head formed friend seemed to relax him almost like the two were long lost friends or distant relatives that had yet to form a special bond but it was apparent that they would. He'd never felt that way before though he didn't think he would be kidnapped by a giant wave and dumped into a forest either yet there he was. Koromon sat silently by his side evidently wanting to act on it's excitement while also trying to not be annoying his new found friend. Tai leaned further forward from his perch while carefully gripping with his right hand clearly having seen something interesting causing Korormon's eyes to tense sensing some form a danger.

"Tai move!" yelled his digimon pushing his partner sideways so as to adjust his position just as a large red insect passed by pincers snapping the same area the two had been mere seconds before.

"You guys okay?" Izzy shouted trying to gauge what was happening. "You need to get down before it comes back."

"That's Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." Motimon added his hands covering his face. "This isn't good."

"Koromon what do we do?" Tai wondered slightly fearful.

"We run." muttered the small digimon preparing to jump from the tree alongside his partner who was readying the same movement.

"Here we go little guy. Jump."


	2. Vegi Forest

Chapter Two

Sora brushed off the last piece of mud from her legs as she heard a scream which springed her into action. While unclear of what danger she was getting herself into she couldn t help but want to help Sora was simply unwilling and unable to not do so. While jumping over a fallen tree she began to notice the screams becoming louder sounding almost as if someone was being attacked. Determined to discover what was happening the fourteen year old quickened her pace until she surfaced from the tree line to a small meadow opening that span a few feet across before becoming forest again. Situated directly in the middle was a small cat like creature which while having a tail had no other limbs to speak of. It was being cradled by an eleven year old who was being struck by a series of vines coming from three yellow plant like creatures whose heads were highlighted with a series of red leaves the tips of which were blue.

Initially she froze at the sight her brain screaming at her that it was just a dream that of course plants couldn t suddenly gain the ability to move and attack people yet the scene before her betrayed all those realistic thoughts smashing them to dust. Her eyes darted around everything in close proximity searching for something that could help. As she used her hands to help the investigation it didn t take long for her to feel the texture of a slightly chilled, smooth yet heavy rock that fitted just well enough to Sora s palm for her to get a grasp of. Seconds passed as her other hand came across another stone allowing a grin to surface while her fingers interlaced around it.

With a throw her coach would be proud of she aimed the rock directly in-between the group of creatures whom jumped back at the sudden attack their vines seemingly disappearing back into their plant like arms. Not wanting to waste her chance Sora ran to Kari helping the girl lift the creature she d been protecting who like Kari had bruises along its body. It was apparent in that moment that the cat like being had been protecting Kari yet had been injured enough for her partner to protect her itself. Although Sora could see Tai s younger sibling was in pain she kept a protective hold of the limbless animal whose breath was becoming shallow.

Momentarily distracted Sora had forgotten all about the aggressive plants whom re-attacked the two girls yet obviously annoyed about the rock they were much more savage in their attacks. One wrapped its vines around Sora s arm pulling her with such force her whole body seemed to levitate for a moment before the female hit the earth while the other two readied their own vines as if preparing a stronger strike. Shouting at Kari to run she threw the second stone directly into the face of the one who had hold of her yet it did nothing to decrease it s grip in fact it caused it to grip tighter. Thrusting herself along the ground she tried to get a foothold on the floor so that she could attempt to stand but everytime she went to push upwards she found another vine squeezing her body. Kari meanwhile shouted out in response trying to alert anyone nearby that they needed help.

Out of nowhere a miniature pink multi legged flower equipped with its own blue leaves came scuttling across the forest floor jumping at the vines attached to Sora and bit down. Hard. Finally free the teenager pulled back being aided by Kari whom used her friends belt to grab hold of. The newcomer emitted a angered shriek which only made the plants laugh vines already slamming into the small creature whom was knocked back into Sora s arms having been able to catch her saviour. With a slight cry the pink plant send a small stream of bubbles at her attackers striking them in the eyes which rendered them blind for a couple of seconds finally allowing the two girls to leave the area and re-enter the forest where at least they could hide if they came across any trouble.

"You okay Kari?" Sora asked continuing to run.

"I think so. Thanks Sora." she said swallowing as she paused. "I woke up near those yellow things and they attacked me. She tried to protect me from them and when I saw that she was hurt I couldn t just watch. That was when you came."

"So that creature protected you? Like this plant did for me."

"She called herself a digimon."

"They re strong for such little things I hope they're okay."

"We found you." murmured the plant sighing. "Those yellow things are digimon too. Vegimon. Champion level. Mean and ready to strike with their vines at all times."

"I'm Nyaromon and she is Yokomon." explained the cat like creature trying to force a wide smile. "We're your partners."

"Partners?" repeated Kari with a frown.

Before she could ask much else her feet became tied together in one quick motion causing both her and Nyaromon to establish their connection to the floor. Sora carried on running before noticing her companion was down. Forcing herself to stop as she reached to break Kari free another separate yellow vine wrapped around her neck closing off her windpipe. Having never been in such a situation before Sora attempted to speak, to plead with her attackers to stop though only a gargled murmur escaped her lips. Her digimon shakingly tried to move but before she could repeat her previous escape method by biting through the vine Yokomon was struck.

Sora mentally called for her new found friend feeling a pain in her chest as she watched the plant collapse physical strain evident in it s features. As her body shook the digital device attached to her began to glow a light illuminating from within its core that surrounded Yokomon in a soft red glow. Kari screamed as her own digivice began to glow covering Nyaromon in a pink glow that seemed to energize the cat like creatures whole figure. The Vegimon recoiled in fear causing two of them to flee back to their resting place while one rooted unwilling to be chased away by two humans and their pathetic level digimon. With a glare he readied himself for the light to end so that he could strike. Strike and end their lives for good. He was becoming bored with their struggle.

"Nyaromon digivolve to ..." she exclaimed her form changing from a feline head to that of a cream coloured dog a golden collar of sorts wrapped around her neck with black text etched into it. "Salamon."

"Yokomon digivolve to ..." shouted the plant creature whose body shifted from the bulb like apparence and produced pink feathers all over its body alongside a red beak and two yellow talons that shot out from beneath her. "Biyomon."

"They grew." Kari said becoming even more confused.

"They did more than that. They changed."

"Payback time. Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled flying a few feet into the air where she generated a spiral green flame that wrapped itself around Vegimon whom recoiled in pain as flames danced along it.

"My go. Puppy Howl!" Salamon barked generating a sonic pulse from her form that kinetically threw the Vegimon from it s spot and sent it drifting backwards colliding with a few trees along the way.

Visually annoyed Vegimon tensed its right vine into a makeshift fist as if readying for a repeat attack yet instead gritted it s teeth as it retreated disappearing from view. The two children sighed in relief, grateful that finally they were safe thanks to their digimon. Biyomon flew to Sora s side who embraced the bird in a friendly hug while Kari gently cradled Salamon in her arms who nuzzled her snout against her arm in response. They stayed in that position for a few moments mostly due to their tiredness however it wasn t meant to last for another figure came into view carrying his own creature which unlike the girls seemed to be in it s infant form. The creature was another round digimon that was a light brown un colour with a cream face and a large metallic like horn protruding from it s head. As he saw the group he appeared to nod mimicking his owner s own nod whom was Matt.

If anyone from school looked at Matt in that moment he would no longer be the coolest kid of school from the way his top was ripped to the way that sweat lined his forehead and his whole body tensed as he walked. He mouthed the words TK to the pair being unable to speak due to his breathlessness. Sora was the first to offer a sympathetic hand with Kari awkwardly biting her lip not knowing what to say. Neither of them answering gave Matt all the information he needed. With a defeated shrug he continued past them thankfully also away from the way the Vegimon escaped to. Sora gestured for Kari to follow with the two walking a step or two behind Matt in silence their digimon at their sides.

Laughter came rushing towards the small group once the very same individual they were searching for came into view a small four legged cloud jumping after him the two visually ecstatic at the game they were playing. Matt seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was around as his arms wrapped around his younger brother for a quick embrace telling him he was happy that he was okay. While TK initially returned the movement his race tainted red once his gaze rested on a sweet smiling Sora and a giggling Kari whose hand was covering her mouth. Breaking the contact he rubbed the back of his head trying to gesture to Matt of their on lookers which he too mumbled in response to lowering his hands into his pockets as if that erased the scene from their memories.

TK s head swung upwards as a series of buzzing noises gathered closer to him with his face becoming a frown of confusion while he looked for the source of the sound. Matt was the second to hear the sound his body again tensing in response half expecting to see a thousand or so wasps at the enhanced noise level that seemed to have started from nothing to ear splitting in a matter of milliseconds. Sora automatically ducked down waiting to see a swarm of insects attack wishing for once that Joe was around who even-though would be screaming in response had a can of bug spray in his bag. Kari was the only member of the group that strained to listen feeling something was off with what she was hearing, it seemed insect like yet there was something she couldn t put her finger on.

A large red beetle came charging through the tree line chopping them in an instant only stray leaves and bark covered the group of children beneath them who could do nothing but watch at the gigantic insect made a u-turn roaring in their direction. Biyomon and Salamon raced forward performing the same attacks that had weakened the Vegimon with Kuwagamon brushing off the strikes like they were nothing more than dust scattering across a windscreen. Realising the danger they were in the group prepared to run until three sets of hands erupted from thin air pulling each of the children and their digimon with them before TK was left where one pair reappeared to take him too.

They resisted against the pull though were unable to stop themselves being taken with ironically turned out to be the best thing that they could happen as the culprits revealed themselves. Tai, Izzy and Mimi who each had a digimon consisting of a talking head, a miniature blob and a light green four legged bulb respectively. Tai gestured for them to be quiet Tk still in his grasp while Mimi placed a hand over Kari s mouth as well as her own as if she didn t trust either of them to not scream. Matt placed his ear to what he assumed was the entrance to try and hear what was going on. Izzy waved his left hand in the air to grab everyones attention his other hand typing on his laptop much to the annoyance of Motimon who numerous times attempted to slam the lid shut.

"This tree hides us from sight but soundwaves can still penetrate." he explained his voice sounding just as excited as his face.

"So keep quiet then." Matt simplified rolling his eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Tai doing an automatic headcount.

"Wheres Joe?" Mimi questioned in a sweet tone.

"Should we look for your friend?" Tanemon wondered tilting her head.

"I think that thing is gone now." Sora informed them Biyomon leaving the tree for a moment where she called back to confirm that the digimon had indeed vanished.

"Help!" a familiar voice scream followed by a screeching buzzing.

"That things after Joe. We have to help him." shouted Tai running off in the direction of the noise with Koromon on his heels.

"Here we go again." muttered Kari chasing after her brother the rest of the group joining suit.


	3. Cliff Hanger

A long legged thin male slowly crept along a small cliff edge sand spewing from his socks from when he had awoken up to his stick like knees in the golden substance. At fifteen years of age he was the oldest of the children thus felt responsible for the group even if half the time he was the most scared including that of the youngest members TK and Kari. He'd always been somewhat overly careful ever since he was little his parents always telling him to be prepared at all times to be smart and that if he wasn't bad things could happen to him. He supposed it was his childhood friends accident that made him the most frightened. Joe had been around seven while his friend was eight. The two of them had been playing in the front of their house by a main road. They'd began with harmless dares at first such as running around the house on their knees or seeing how quickly they could say the alphabet yet the last was crossing the road without looking. Joe offered to go first which if he repeated the story at his current age no one would believe yet his friend charged off. He didn't even slow as a vehicle struck his friend. The doctors said his death was instant but Joe found himself lost within a nightmare of panic and fear. Never would he allow himself nor the ones he cared about to be in danger ever again. He'd felt responsible and if truth be told he still did even eight years later. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

He came to a stop as a small grey object laid on the ground in front of him seemingly having died from some unknown cause. It had a small orange streak of what Joe assumed was hair at the tip of it's head with two flippers resting underneath it s body. Joe though nervous lowered himself down to one knee his curiosity taken over as he attempted to get a closer look at the creature which he had never seen in his life. He'd studied a few text books on animal life and it seemed to be an aquatic life form with the only thing he could remotely compare it to being a miniature seal. Marine life with hair however was new he thought to himself absentmindedly thinking of a great white shark with a surfers blonde locks.

Unbeknown to Joe the creature lifted it's head ever so slightly to observe him watching with a glee and a cheeky grin that resembled that of a two year old about to cause absolute mischief. At first it moved slowly creeping forward once Joe's back was turned. With a sudden burst of the energy it jumped into the air tapping Joe twice on the shoulder with its flipper while exhaling a laugh. In response Joe screamed, dropped to the floor and retreated backwards by surfing on his backside not wanting to take his eyes off of the creature whose outburst caused it to hold it's chest as it's stomach shifted with each laugh as if mimicking Santa.

The fifteen year old's first thought he was dreaming yet when he pinched his skin between his nails on his wrist all the resulted what a bruised mark of agony. His second thought was of a similar fashion to what he had assumed when the group had found the digivices. Aliens. Joe remembered stories of alien abductions and was sure that there was a type known as greys which were small creatures with large eyes. It didn't match the complete description of an extra terrestrial having flippers and not being humanoid but still there was enough to make him wonder. Startled Joe continued to move backwards even with the creature remaining still. To make matters worse he was pretty sure it rolled his eyes at him.

"C'mon Joe relax. You need to smile more. Your get wrinkles." the creature spoke sticking it's tongue out. "I'm Bukamon."

"It talked." he said repeating the phrase a few times as if to come to terms with it.

"I'm a he not an it."

"Stay back." he yelled trying to push his chest out to make himself seem more of a threat.

Neither of them said another word as seven other children came bursting into view followed by their seven digimon much to Joe's confusion. He over looked the creatures taking note of their seemingly strange designs wondering if his alien theory held up when presented with creatures that included a couple who looked like heads, a pink bird and a dog wearing a golden collar among others. He felt his head get cloudy as his limbs got weaker feeling himself becoming faint. His attention was drawn to Matt who knelt down beside him asking him if he was okay with Joe at first beginning to answer until he saw Matt too had one of the creatures in his arm. Screaming again Joe went to run even further away much to Bukamon's amusement.

"Why did I get the crazy one?" he asked with a wink to his partner.

"I'm not crazy. All of you are. What are these things?"

"Digimon." Mimi exclaimed gleefully.

"I believe our digital devices had taken on an actual living form." Izzy explained. "There seems to be one for each of us. Motimon is mine."

"Tsunomon is my name human. Pleasure to meet you." said the digimon in Matt's arms in a surprising low voice while Matt simply offered a shrug at Joe's confused expression.

"I'm Tanemon and Mimi is my best friend."

"Aw Tanemon that s so sweet." she cooed after her digimon.

"Tokomon is mine." Tk explained scratching his digimons head.

"I have Koromon. He's a brave little guy." Tai told Joe grinning.

"Biyomon. Welcome friend of Sora." the pink bord spoke with a smile.

"I'm Salamon. Kari s partner."

"And I'm yours Joe. Bukamon is the name. Being handsome is the game." finished the small seal like creature having closed the gap between himself and Joe.

"This is insane." he shouted ignoring the groups reaction as they began to move away.

"Joe get back." Matt ordered through gritted teeth.

"So they can eat me. No thanks."

"We are not going to eat you." Salamon instructed offering a friendly paw.

"Yeah your all skin and bones." Bukamon laughed but soon became silent as he too saw what the others were backing away from.

"Joe get out of there." Tai told him pointing a little behind the blue haired male.

"It's going to eat him." Mimi cried covering her eyes with Tanemon copying her movement.

While he felt that it was a cruel prank to make him turn around to face thin air he did as Tai asked following the male's pointed finger which directed him to a small red shape in the sky. Joe did a double take as the strange object performed aerial maneuvers that would be impossible for something not living. With a lump in his throat the male couldn't take his eyes off of it even though all he wanted to do was tightly shut his eyes together and force himself to wake up at home in a warm bed with his study books on his desk. He came to notice that unless his eyes were playing tricks on him the red object was becoming larger also meaning that it was in fact getting closer.

Automatically taking a step back Bukamon with a determined stare stood in front of Joe facing the giant unknown object flippers poised as if awaiting to fight the incoming target. The rest of the children whom were holding their own attempted to stop their own digimon but to no avail as they quickly broke free from their grip instead coming to a rest besides Bukamon all of them tensing in some shape or form clearly getting ready to attack. Joe raised his eyebrows at his digimon whom had gone from a comical practical joker into a serious bodyguard within seconds. He couldn't t help but feel some attachment to the guy that for some reason was trying to protect him even after his initial reaction. The rest of the group besides Joe didn't t seem to react once the incoming target appeared clearer taking the form of a giant red beetle with Izzy commenting that it was known as Kuwagamon. With a vicious sounding roar that didn't t seem possible coming from an insect it landed itself at the base of the forest so that the children were forced to nervously back towards the edge of the cliff.

Koromon was the first to move shortly followed by Tokomon, Bukamon and Motimon the foursome sending a flurry of bubbles to attack while Tsunomon and Tanemon physical charged into the beast. Piyomon and Salamon stood in front of the children ready to protect them incase the attack went sour. The ranged attacks rocketed off of the champion levels armored shell which it used to redirect them at the two physical fighters Tsunomon and Tanemon whom were knocked back before being able to dodge the strike. Kuwagamon swiped it's pincers towards the smaller digimon knocking Tokomon to the ground followed by Korormon the two digimon hitting into each other as they fell. With another strike Bukamon and Motimon were picked up by the creatures thin appendages using them to squeeze the two while screeching at the rest of the group as a warning to keep away. Biyomon being unable to watch any longer flew into the air where she sent her Spiral Twister spinning into the bug like digimon while Salamon used her kinetic roar to attempt to knock her target back yet both attacks did nothing more than make it angry.

Disappointed the eight digimon regrouped at the childrens feet their bodies forming makeshift shields of their partners. Kuwagamon seemed to emit a laugh as it stepped forward it's head tossing and turning in discomfort. It's wings erupted from it's back once it decided to charge using them to propel itself quicker into the group. Joe covered his face as Bukamon jumped to protect Joe the digimon suddenly being encased in a white glow. Matt and Tsunomon meanwhile both glared in anger not wanting to go out by a giant bug causing them to be surrounded by a sapphire like shade of blue. Mimi held Tanemon in her hands the two with tears rolling down their cheeks while being illuminated in a green light. Koromon and Tai stood in a determined stance even attempting to meet the insect halfway while Koromon glowed a pumpkin orange. Motimon jumped from Izzy's arms as he glowed a purple colour Izzy trying to find the source of the light while both Sora and Kari were reminded of what happened to their digimon when being attacked by Vegimon.

"Bukamon digivolve to ..." The miniature seal broadcasted shifting into a slightly larger four legged white mammal with black claws etched into his feet and various purple markings over his body. "Gomamon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to ..." He roared changing from a horned head to that of an upright two legged fox creature with what appeared to be four arms in blue coloured fur with yellow skin underneath alongside a larger horn. "Gabumon."

"Tanemon digivolve to ..." Yelled the bulb digimon whose appearance became a humanoid plant around the size of a six year old child with green skin, a pink flower upon the top of her head and arms which seemed almost similar to the Vegimon from before. "Palmon."

"Koromon digivolve to ..." He called shapeshifting from it's previous appearance to that of a small yellow dinosaur with some similarities to that of a t-rex. "Agumon."

"Motimon digivolve to ..." Izzy's digimon added his body becoming more solid as a hard red shell was produced from his back along with four small pincers that became his arms while his head changed to that of an insect consisting of large green eyes and two orange like antenna. "Tentomon."

"They grew." Matt murmured eyebrow raised.

"Like ours did." Sora said to Kari who nodded as she looked towards her digimon.

"Oh Tanemon I love your hair."

"Really? Thanks Mimi but I'm Palmon now."

"Attack!" Agumon ordered forcing the eight digimon to race forward to attack.

"Boom Bubble." Patamon gasped sucking in air that he fired as a sphere shaped substance that struck into Kuwagamon s chest knocking him back slightly.

"Super Shocker!" buzzed Tentomon generating a surge of electricity from it's wings which dispersed as it was aimed at the giant red digimon whose pincers clapped together in response.

"Plant Shock." Palmon cried throwing her arms in the air as she generated a selection of razor like leaves which began to flurry into Kuwagamon.

"My turn. Blue Blaster." Gabumon stated in a gruff tone generating a blast of blue flame energy towards his attacker that was soon joined by a fireball that Agumon had created. "Pepper Breath."

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon called as fish made out of water appeared around him which upon being fully formed charged into their foe.

"Sprial Twister. Puppy Howl." Biyomon and Salamon shouted repeating their own attacks to fuse with the rest of the team becoming even stronger than their single attacks which had defeated Vegimon.

Kuwagamon was unable to dodge any of the attacks due to the thick vine like undergrowth wrapped around his legs restricting his movement to nothing more than an inch step. Neither was he strong enough to combat eight rookie digimon whose attacks were fused together resulting in the bug collapsing backwards in a heap as trees broke beneath its weight. As his body hit the earth the whole ground violently shook causing a faint crack to appear around the children on the cliff edge yet thankfully did nothing else. With determined expressions the now rookie digimon returned towards their partners all of whom were both happy and slightly shocked.

Izzy instantly began to flood Tentomon with questions such as how he could generate electricity, how his form had changed, what the process was called, why light had appeared during it among others causing the insect to lift his forearms up as a mock surrender trying to answer them best he could. Piyomon and Patamon flew to their tamers whom cradled them both in their arms allowing them a few seconds of rest while Salamon nudged herself against Kari who patted her head. Gomamon stood before Joe the two awkwardly in a moment of silence before Joe thanked his new found friend whom returned the gesture with a smile and a handshake. Mimi giggled while hugging Palmon her green skinned cheeks highlighted ever so slightly with a red tint. Gabumon and Matt instantly went into a quiet conversation their words obviously only meant for each other while Agumon was picked up and spun in Tai's arms the two ecstatic of their victory.

Momentarily they were happy. Basking in their victory gave them a chance to ignore how lost they were in an unknown world where dangerous creatures roamed. They were thankful at least for their digimon whom although at first had seemed like monsters in their own right wanted nothing more than to protect them. The reasoning why of course none of the kids were sure but if they were honest they didn't care why their digimon cared just happy that they did. Happiness of course never lasted long with Kuwagamon having other ideas on his defeat once his familiar roar erupted into the area as he again opposed the group pincers clicking together in frustration. Beginning to back away the children held onto their digimon partners while they watched the gigantic ruby beetle seemingly grin as it's head declined to the small crack that appeared along the bank of the cliff from earlier. Inserting it's pincers into the crack the cliff began to shake once rocks fell from the side to the unseen valley below.

TK, Sora, Joe and Mimi cried out in fear as the shaking increased forcing themselves to drop onto their knees as if hoping that it would stabilize them. Kari pleaded with the digimon to stop though of course it did nothing of the sort while Izzy eyes wide tried to look for an escape route. Tai and Matt on the otherhand stood by their digimon who were getting ready to attack when the worst case scenario took place. They fell. The sound of a breaking cliff was indescribable especially when that same cliff was the only thing stopping a fatal drop. As the sound increased once the cliff began to fall every other noise was silent almost like their bodies were telling them that in that moment they didn't need to hear nothing but the falling of rocks. Yelling the sixteen figures felt gravity pull them downwards into the valley their stomachs heaving with the same amount of fear they'd encountered during their abduction to the digital world by the gigantic illuminated wave only hours earlier.

While the children called their digimon attempted to save them with Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon flapping their wings at full speed to carry their partners in their grasp which worked for around six seconds until the weight became too much and they plummeted. Palmon attempted to save Mimi by using her vines to hand onto another cliff edge yet that gave way as the two climbed the cliff side forcing them to also drop. Gabumon tried to use his claws to hold onto rocks yet a falling clump of earth struck his body causing him to unwillingly release his grip. The other digimon found themselves being just as helpless only being able to watch as the valley floor became closer.

"I hate bugs." Joe grumbled Gomamon raising his brow in response.


	4. Go Go Greymon

Gomamon hit the surging river first. Without so much as blinking in pain he surfaced with a bed of fish supporting his weight creating a make shift raft that both softened the children's fall and kept them afloat. Though confused none of them said a word besides Mimi who continued to scream even after landing for fear that she had died much to the amusement of Palmon who continuously attempted to open the teenagers eyes telling her that she was safe. With Gomamon directing the fish the group soon found themselves again on dry land which Tai kissed in relief instantly regretting the notion once dirt filled his mouth.

Once they had all exited the water Gomamon and TK thanked the fish for their help forcing Matt to give a half hearted wave much to his own annoyance. Never did Matt think he would be waving at fish nor with witnesses to validate the story. He made a mental note to tell the group later that if anyone mentioned anything he would kill them. Hands still in his pockets he marched to Gabumon who reached the height of Matt's chest since his digivolution. He smirked at his new found friend who shyly lowered his head pretending to find something interesting on the floor.

Tai extracted his telescope from his pocket which he peered through trying to gain a fix on their current location but before he could make much out he felt a familiar tug on his arm. Laughing he asked Kari to wait yet instead of coming face to face with his sister Agumon stood with a grin. Asking repeatedly for a turn Tai eventually gave up handing the item to him which Agumon attempted to stare through first placing the item over his nose then the wrong way through his eyes commenting that it wasn't working. Amused Tai twisted the scope showing his digimon how to use it correctly.

Patamon flew around Tk's head causing the young male to laugh as they walked across the side of the bank. Deep in conversation a new looker would have assumed that they had been friends for years. In fact since arriving in the digital world Patamon had been TK's strongest confident though back then he had been known as Tokomon. The rest of the group seemed to be bothered by their digimon's changes but he was simply happy to have found someone who related to him more because they wanted to rather than had to. Although he loved his brother he did feel like Matt had been forced into taking care of him by their father the two leaving with separate parents after the divorce. Not that TK wasn't grateful he only wished that Matt wanted to be with him for his own reason than as a sense of duty to their family.

Palmon on the other hand wasn't having such an enjoyable time as Patamon with Mimi looking over her whole body asking how she changed her apparence. For the fourth time the plant like digimon explained the process with the teenager still not understanding. It wasn't long before Izzy having heard the debate called for everyone's attention Tentomon forcing himself to walk at his side having clearly been under the same treatment as Palmon. Sora and Kari were the last two to reach Izzy having had a lot more time to process their digimon's new forms than the rest of the group.

"I think I understand why our digimon were able to increase in size. That and change their physical form." Izzy began almost mimicking the stance of a professor.

"After grilling me to death." interrupted Tentomon annoyed at having been interrogated.

"These digital devices or digivices as I call them." he spoke ignoring his digimon's comment. "Have created our own digital creation. Digimon if you will. They changed because we have them which allows our partners to share our energy in turn allowing them to grow stronger. By digivolving. By processing our strength into their own."

"I still don't get it." Mimi whined Palmon hitting herself on the forehead.

"We're the reason they changed?" Sora asked looking from Izzy to Biyomon and back again.

"You made me grow to Patamon TK."

"Woah I did that? Cool."

"So the digivices gave us our digimon?" Kari said slowly.

"I believe so yes but without further testing, more evidence and the amount of variables I would need to compare I …"

"Izzy." Matt called hands raised. "We get it."

"Well I don't." Mimi muttered crossing her arms while pouting.

"We're all going to die." cried Joe who up until that point had been sprawled across the floor Gomamon on his back trying to shift him up.

"Guys." Tk stated lifting a finger his lips while cupping his left ear. "Listen."

"Is that ringing?" asked Mimi excitement drifting from her voice.

Once the words left her lips a ringing began to infect the group coming at short bursts at first that grew to a constant sound taking over all of their senses. Almost not believing their luck the children paused wondering whether they were imagining things or whether for the first time since arriving in the digital world they had caught a lucky break. After a few moments of doubting themselves the group realised that they would lose nothing by checking the sound out. Ignoring their previous worries the sixteen figures ran across the uneven landscape which opened to a large beach which spanned as far as their eyes could see. Sure enough sitting in a row were a set of telephone booths that while out of place were indeed ringing.

Cheering the children marched towards them sand crunching beneath their feet making their small group sound more like a stampede of forty men. Joe, Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi each stood before a booth while Kari, TK and Izzy came to a rest a few feet away observing the sea wash delicately against the shore wondering just where in the world they were. Digital world just didn't make any sense. Then again everything since awakening earlier that day had made no sense either.

Tai opening the door to his booth seemed to cause a chain reaction as the ringing from all the phones came to an end leaving them in a strange overwhelming sudden silence. Shrugging Tai continued his path into the small glass cubicle his hand gently running along the receiver as he wondered who to call. Selfishly his first idea was to phone his mum yet soon thought better of it as her gaze shifted sideways to see the rest of the children he was with. Knowing deep down the authorities were the correct choice he placed his initial want to the back of his mind. Dialling the number he awaited for the operator to answer keeping himself alert by tapping the glass with the tip of his fingers.

Mimi was already on her phone yet it was easy to say she was having no luck getting through to anybody. All he phone kept repeating was that the weather forecast was clear skies with a chance of ice cream. Annoyed Mimi tried to argue with the machine to such an extent Palmon used her wines to rip the phone off of her partner before she broke the device who called out red faced. Matt's booth simply told him that the number he dialled didn't exist and was in his imagination which the male got bored of pretty quickly. Leaving the phone hanging from its base Matt returned to the rest of the group Gabumon always by his side.

Sora was the next to leave the booth her arms folded. Biyomon meanwhile had the phone to her own ear saying her name over and over as the operator asked seemingly only knowing the one statement. Sora shook her head feeling deflated as she came to a rest with Kari, TK and Izzy who had created a small fire in her absence to keep them warm having used Matt's lighter. Sighing Biyomon joined their side her wings crossed against her chest fluttering every few seconds as she glared into the flames before her.

It took around half an hour for the rest of the group to give up with the booths. The only child still continuing to try being Joe whom wouldn't or couldn't take the hint from the random operator comments. Comments that included pressing one to leave a fingerprint or stating the cost of the call was two fish and a pumpkin. While the children watched him in awe going from booth to booth they couldn't fault his determination. His stupidity they were beginning to question but not his determination.

"Do you think he'll ever stop?" Kari asked with a raised brow.

"Doubt it." Tai said through a bemused expression.

"No matter how many times he tries they are not going to work." Matt yelled loud enough for Joe to hear.

"Maybe we should look for a boat?" Sora suggested.

"No. There's always a chance the phones might ring again."

"We can't just sit here." Tai said making a fist.

"Everyone could do with a rest." Kari exclaimed noting how the group was drained of energy their usual walking speed turning into a slow pace.

"Yeah sure." he replied with a nod admitting defeat silence taking over until Izzy's stomach began to growl.

"Hungry?" Tk asked grinning.

"Anyone got any food?" Matt questioned.

"Well I have bandages but I've used some." Sora explained hinting towards her recently covered wrist where Vegimon had grabbed her. "Oh and some medication."

"I have my trusty laptop and a camera. Of course neither has worked since we got here."

"I got some." TK said in a gruff as he dropped his bag to the floor which was jam packed with junk food much to Mimi's delight.

"Oh TK. Such a handsome boy. Why don't you share them with sweet little Mimi?"

"Mimi. I'm happy to share." he replied cheeks turning red.

"I could eat a horse." Kari said stomach growling.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy added not missing a beat.

"Mimi what's have you got?" Palmon wondered running her hand along the soft fabric.

"Let's have a look. Cooking fuel, flashlight, those knives with all the attachments. Oh and a compass but it's broken."

"What about Joe?" Patamon squeaked noticing the bag hanging off of his shoulder.

"He has the emergency food." Izzy cried hands clapping together.

"Joe you've got all the food." Tai bellowed jumping on the spot.

"I brought it to give to Mimi. It's her turn to carry the bag." he explained. "Mimi you have to stop thinking about yourself. Take some responsibility."

"But it's heavy."

"You never hear me complaining." Joe responded causing Matt and Tai to laugh while Sora shook her head in amusement earning the trio a disapproving narrow glare.

"Guy's ssshh. We have food now. Relax." TK soothed calming the situation down as he began to count of the food.

"Sora." Biyomon whispered looking out towards the sea where Gomamon who had been swimming joy free moments before was sat bolt up right.

"What is it?"

"Trouble." the pink bird told her beak clenched tightly.

Without much warning a large section of the beach came erupting into the air covering everything in close proximity including the children who were soon up to their ankles. From the same location a column of water appeared knocking more sand upwards which spewed out over the telephone booths that became mangled in a heap wires protruding from the wreckage and glass scattering over the wet sand. The group of children watching the scene ran a few more feet away worried that the glass would soon be thrown over their delicate bodies as the sand had been seconds before.

A huge horned shell appeared at the tip of the sand growing steadier bigger as it uncovered itself from what seemed like an underground hole upon the beach. Grey in colour it was easy to see the difference when bright pink blubber like skin began to surface along with two large arms and a large head which had yellow strings of hair hanging from it. Upon fully emerging the digimon roared in annoyance slamming its foot in the previous location of the children's short time camp. Roaring even louder the aquatic creature pushed itself towards it's new targets gnawing it's jaw together as if broadcasting how much he was he was going to enjoy the taste of human.

Joe attempting to take charge yelled for them to climb a small cliff as he gained a foot hold gaining a few feet of height before Shellmon spotted him striking the male with a burst of water from it's head. Gomamon yelling for his partner was struck too as he made his way to Joe knocking the small white digimon into the cliff face. Matt in annoyance ordered Gabumon to attack however as he prepared to blast along with Biyomon they fizzled out before even reaching Shellmon earning them and their partners a jet blast of water. Breathing heavily the four struggled to gain their posture pain crawling into their bodies.

Tentomon, Salamon, Patamon and Palmon readied their own attacks though they too were unable to generate an attack to the confusion of their partners. Fear kicking in slightly the digimon backed away from Shellmon a laugh bellowing from its throat. Agumon being the last standing activated his pepper breath which collided with Shellmon's face earning a gruff yell of hurt in response. Tai cheered his partner on to motivate him to fight knowing that they were the last ones between being alive and being sea food.

"What happened Gabumon?" Matt said as he helped his digimon to his feet.

"They've lost their powers." Izzy muttered eyes narrowing to search for a solution. "Why can Agumon still fight."

"Because he was the only one who ate." Sora stated slightly annoyed while holding a couple of chocolate wrappers that Agumon had dropped.

"No fair." Mimi muttered before shouting. "Thieves!"

"Ignore that for now." TK said with a small smile never taking his eyes off of Agumon. "If he hadn't of done we'd already be dead."

"That doesn't help us." Gomamon called helping a coughing wet injured Joe to crawl across the sand. "C'mon Joe move."

Sora and Matt ran to Joe to help him move quicker while Kari picked Gomamon up praising the digimon for saving their friend. Izzy watched Shellmon strike Agumon with a funnel of water knocking the dinosaur into the sand with a hard thud. Mimi however covered her eyes trying to do everything she could to not observe the battle never having been the type to like violence. Unfortunately for Mimi covering her eyes didn't stop the roaring or yells from Tai and Agumon penetrating her eardrums causing the young woman to drop to her knees wanting the fight to stop a teat falling down her cheek.

Agumon shouted to Tai wanting a distraction and rightly so most people would refuse to fight a giant shelled digimon. Most people sure. Tai, much to Kari's annoyance wasn't most people. Instead he yelled at the enormous foe informing him of how unattractive he looked. Tai did manage to salvage a metal pole from one of the crumpled phone booths using it to strike Shellmon in the head. Not to be unexpected Shellmon returned the attack not with a gentle hug but with a hand that upon lifting Tai began to crush him. The young boy felt his insides being forced together as a large palm forced pressure onto his chest, his legs becoming full of tingle sensations as the feeling of his body began to dull head becoming somewhat heavy with a dark hue drifting into his fading vision.

Helpless the group watched unable to do anything but scream at the top of their lungs. Agumon seemed to be the worst affected his sweet nature transforming to a frenzied furry mimicking that of a pack of lions hunting a gazelle. His claws repeatedly struck Shellmon who brushed off each attack like it was nothing instead returning the move by using his other free hand to entrap the small digimon beneath it forcing his body into the sand. Now both partners screaming at each other the pair realised that they had made a mistake in taking on such a large digimon, that they'd rushed head first without thinking. Agumon blamed himself knowing that it was his duty to protect Tai yet he was failing him.

Eyes narrowing he attempted to push against Shellmon's hand. He was determined not to fail Tai even if that meant he would be deleted. As an inner strength surged through the digimon's body a soft orange glow wrapped around the dinosaur Tai's digivice beginning to glow at the same time. Shellmon shielded his eyes from the glare dropping Tai and freeing Agumon who regrouped a foot or so away yet the light surrounding them continued to glow. The rest of the children were unable to see the scene take fold being able to see only shadows or outlines of figures within the light.

"Agumon!" yelled Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to …" he roared his form shifting into a large tyrannosaur with blue tiger stripe markings across his enlarged body the top half of his head consisting of a brown hardened almost helmet like addition with three horns implanted on the side. "Greymon."

"He did it again." Matt murmured shocked.

"Greymon this time." Izzy added tilting his head.

"Yeah go Greymon." Kari shouted. Pataman, Salamon, Gomamon and Palmon joining in with the cheer.

"Be careful." Sora whispered more to herself than for anyone to hear.

"Nova Blast!" the now champion level digimon called creating a large ball of flame which it spewed towards Shellmon knocking him back with a screech.

Greymon followed the attack with a direct hit using his head as a ramming device. Shellmon though stunned reacted quickly using his own head to combat Greymon the two enveloped in one tangled mess. Using his arms as leverage the tyrannosaur managed to flip the aquatic creature over his head where he swung the digimon toward the sea earning a shot of water in his chest. Unwilling to back down a nova blast was reused hitting Shellmon further back into the ocean it's face almost becoming fearful. With a growl Greymon readied it's blast again luring his opponent to rush forward just as he had planned. Closing his mouth he lowered his skull to the ground using it as leverage to throw Shellmon vertically into the air where he then released his nova blast.

In a fiery ball reminiscent of a shooting star or a large firework the aggressive digimon found itself hurtling through the air flying over twenty feet where it slammed into the ocean waves generating from it's impact sight. Almost predatory in nature Greymon roared into the empty space whether to warn others or just a simple exclamation of achievement Tai didn't care. He felt his chest lighten and head clear once reaching Greymon whose form began to shift reducing in size until Agumon stood a tired yet large grin on his face. Swaying slightly Tai allowed his digimon to rest into his arms the two sighing.

Regrouping together the children and their digimon stopped to eat knowing that if their digimon were out of energy they could end up in another situation like with Shellmon or an even worse one. Tai was the only one who didn't eat with Sora and Kari ordering him not to do so seeing as he had stolen food along with Agumon earlier that day. The only reason Agumon was allowed to eat was to rebuild his strength after his fight. Though glum Tai understood their ruling instead kicking his foot into the sand realising that he needed to be a team player rather than a solo leader.

Five minutes passed before Kari with a bemused expression handed Tai a bread roll and crisps rolling her eyes as he gladly took the bundle wolfing it down with a thanks. Joe had taken his food to the phone booths where he sat glazing over the destroyed wires believing that they had lost a chance of calling for help. Eventually even Joe realised that it was futile staying put Izzy adding the fact that Shellmon would more than likely return for a rematch. Under no illusion the children knew they were limited in their remaining choices. They either tried to return to their original location in hopes they would be discovered or they took the lead to look instead.

"I vote we go back." Joe said determined.

"Those booths must have been placed here by somebody. It makes sense for us to find those people." Izzy suggested as if it was the obvious choice.

"Wherever we go it should be all together." Mimi said fearful of being left alone.

"That I actually agree with." added Matt. "This place hasn't exactly been the most child friendly since we came here."

"I will protect you friend." Gabumon stated with a nod.

"Then we search for whoever used or put those phones there right?" Sora checked watching the group pack their packs as the readied themselves to leave.

"Anywhere you go we go." Palmon instructed the rest of the digimon nodding in agreement.

"Here we go." TK finalised leading them along the beach.


End file.
